


as the night deepens

by moonisland



Series: bad decisions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Grudgingly Endeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisland/pseuds/moonisland
Summary: “Well,” Kuroo Tetsurou says, looking abashed. “I don’t go to the library much.”That’s rich, coming from someone who Kei always sees in his workplace five days in a week.





	as the night deepens

**Author's Note:**

> librarian au requested by [its-love-u-asshole](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)!

It’s the seventh book in a row this man has just returned past its due (way past—like, the more recent one is seven months late). Kei stares at the due date written on the back of the book, at the log on the computer, and then at the man. Who is leaning casually against the counter with a grin on his face, as if he’s not adding more work for Kei right at the last second before the library is closed.

“Have trouble keeping track of time, don’t you,” Kei says as he scans the book and puts it aside, typing into the program because the book is, apparently, fifteen months late. Jesus.

It’s not the first time Kei interacts with this man, though usually he’s the one who starts it. Be it about the weather ( _the weather_ ) to Kei’s sweater brand, this man is a champion in making Kei feel bad enough for the lame attempt that he’s forced to reply. Kuroo Tetsurou, his computer says the man’s name is. Not that he cares.

Kuroo Tetsurou’s grin gets wider at this. “Yeah, especially when something’s catching my attention more.”

Does he think he’s being smooth? Someone probably should tell him that he’s not. Surprisingly, Kei doesn’t feel a stab of annoyance like he usually does when someone tries to hit on him—mostly he’s just amused.

“For fifteen months?”

“Well,” Kuroo Tetsurou says, looking abashed. “I don’t go to the library much.”

That’s rich, coming from someone who Kei always sees in his workplace five days in a week. Kei has only worked in the university library for two months, and he’s probably seen this person more than he sees his supervisors. “Hm,” he says, because pointing that out isn’t probably the best course in a social interaction.

Kuroo Tetsurou barks a laughter. It’s an ugly laugh. “I know what you’re thinking. I should probably say I _didn’t_ go to the library much. And it’s true, I borrowed most of these books during my first and second year and just kind of forgot about them. But,” he says, leaning over the counter again, putting his chin on his hand with a smirk, “like I said. Something caught my attention.”

This is ridiculous. Kei can’t believe he’s entertaining this person. Still, the usual need to destroy the other person’s self-esteem doesn’t rise, and he’s catching himself holding back a giggle instead.

Kei blames having been on shift for five hours and the late hour of the night for his messed up reaction. And not at all the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou is a really good-looking third year who Kei may or may not have been watching to pass the time during his work hour. So he looks good when he puts on his glasses on to read, and it’s amusing to see him trying to make his friends shut up and not make a ruckus, and he maybe even looks hot when he finally concentrates on the books piled up in front of him. So what? It doesn’t excuse Kei trying not to giggle at the pathetic attempt of flirting.

Because yeah, it’s obvious what’s happening. Kuroo Tetsurou doesn’t really try to make his intention subtle. He doesn’t rudely barrage Kei with invasive and inappropriate questions like some people he’s encountered, but he stays until near the closing time, shuffling about without really reading a book as the night progresses, and seven times in two months, he purposefully returns a book that has been due for so long that there’s no way Kei can be finished in two seconds.

And the lame lines, God, that’s something else.

Still, Kei finds himself pursing his lips to keep himself from smiling. Ridiculous. “That would be 2,300yen.”

Kuroo Tetsurou’s eyes widen, and he coughs slightly as he pulls out his wallet. Well, that’s a lot of money for a late book fee. He pities him a little. The man doesn’t comment anything though, simply slides his money across the counter and waits for Kei to give him his change. When it’s done, he says, “Thanks. Sorry for keeping you here for so long, Tsukishima.”

See, that’s the thing. Kuroo Tetsurou is stupidly earnest and polite that it grates on Kei’s nerves a lot, but not out of annoyance—it’s just really fucking endearing. He hangs around, doesn’t bother anyone, catches Kei at the end of his shift, and apologizes for it. Kei has never had anyone does so much for his attention, at least not this slow and steady and so obvious at the same time, and it annoys Kei so much that he’s honestly disappointed that Kuroo Tetsurou hasn’t asked him out yet.

Fine. Fucking fine.

“Kuroo-san,” he calls out before his brain can catch up with his mouth. Kuroo is already near the exit, but he stops and turns towards Kei with such a look of a surprise that Kei just. Doesn’t even care anymore. “I need to tidy up for a bit and lock up, but if you don’t mind waiting for ten minutes or so, do you want to get coffee or something?”

Much later, Kei would say that the slow smile on Kuroo’s face is the start of his downhill, but at that moment, Kei just thinks that the warmth spreading on his cheeks may not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://moonislander.tumblr.com/)/[fic post](https://moonislander.tumblr.com/post/163238659238/bdbsvdhbsj-dani-idk-if-youre-still-accepting).
> 
> idk how libraries and late fee work in japan im sorry djaskg. you can leave kurotsuki prompts on my tumblr :D


End file.
